Hanna no Miyuki
by Olivion Paradise
Summary: Luego de muchos años, cuando todo parece estar tranquilo en la vida de Byakuya, una persona reaparece en el Sereitei y empieza a recordarle viejos recuerdos enterrados en su mente y en su corazón.


_**Trama: **__Luego de muchos años, cuando todo parece estar tranquilo en la vida de Byakuya, una persona reaparece en el Sereitei y empieza recordarle viejos recuerdos enterrados en su mente y en su corazón._

_**Nota: **__Borré la otra historia que llevaba el mismo nombre. Me quedo con esta!_

_**Disclainer**__: Pues, ya saben: la autoría no es mía y tampoco me interesa comprarla, que me la regalen o pensar en eso. So, pues no me genera ni un mísero centavo._

* * *

_**Nos encontramos antes de los sucesos de Aizen, cuando Rukia es llevada a la Sociedad de Almas e Ichigo se queda en el mundo real, necesitando un entrenamiento que lo haga fuerte…**_

El hombre caminaba de un lado al otro, con una mirada severa y los dientes apretados.

—¡Es un verdadero problema! —bramó— ¡Debemos hacer algo! ¡Aunque sus padres hayan desertado, su hijo sigue siendo parte de nuestro clan!

La mujer sentada despreocupadamente a los pies de la gran sombra del árbol, sonrió tranquilamente, abstraída en el paisaje que llevaba observando por muchas horas. Sin hablar ni hacer alguna otra señal.

—Ni Ishin ni Masaki desertaron —habló el sujetó sentado cerca de la mujer, observando con atención las facciones de su interlocutor—. Fue nuestra madre quien los dejo ir para que vivieran lejos de los problemas que habían. En paz.

—Pues, su hijo no hizo mucho en _eso_.

—No le puedes echar la culpa de la muerte de su propia madre. Además Masaki estaba consciente que si perdía tiempo deshaciéndose de su gigai, ese Holow mataría a su hijo frente a sus ojos —y sonriendo amablemente, agregó:— ¿Quién no daría la vida por sus propios vástagos?

—Eso lo sé de sobra, también tengo hijos, hermano —bufó de lado—. Me refiero en lo que se está metiendo sin medir las consecuencias. Y algo más, ¿por qué Ishin no hace nada por ayudarle o enseñarle lo que conoce?

—Concuerdo contigo. Si Masaki hubiera estado viva le enseñaría todo al respecto.

Ambos hermanos miraron a la mujer, esperando que dijera algo.

—Iré al mundo real, hermanos.

Los dos hombres se quedaron ligeramente sin nada que decir, hasta que uno de ellos, él más mayor, se acercó y se arrodillo ante la presencia de su hermana.

—Miyuki, no es necesario que pises ese mundo y te expongas. Déjanos a nosotros ocuparnos de Ichigo. Estoy seguro que con nuestra ayuda podrá realizar su bankai y aprender las habilidades de nuestro clan.

La susodicha se paró y extendió un cayado grande y de forma irregular que en cada parpadear parecía ramificarse para tomar otra forma o desprenderse de cada parte para flotar en el aire. Y su gema central brillaba pareciendo tener vida por si misma, y obrando en ellos una clase de atracción inconsciente.

Al instante, ambos hombres apartaron la vista de su hermana.

—Este trabajo no es para ti, Seien —miró a su hermano mayor—. Ni tampoco para ti, Ryuuki —paso su vista por el segundo—. No es trabajo para ustedes.

—¡Pero hermana! —protestaron ambos hermanos, sumisos.

—No se preocupen por mi —y esbozando una sonrisa traviesa que sus hermanos nos podían ver, prosiguió:— El que hará ese trabajo será Kisuke Urahara.

Seien y Ryuuki alzaron la mirada con decisión para no distraerse en la gema.

—¿Kisuke? —preguntaron ambos sin ocultar sus tonos de desaprobación— ¿Por qué él?

—Porque Ishin así lo quiere —respondió Miyuki tranquilamente. Sus hermanos fruncieron ligeramente el ceño—. Y si me perdonan, hermanos míos, debo darle mi venia a Kisuke para que pueda iniciar el entrenamiento con Ichigo.

Pero antes que Miyuki abriera el portal hacia el mundo real, Seien se interpuso.

—No hay suficiente tiempo, debes contar con nuestra ayuda.

—Al contrario, hay tiempo de sobra —y apartando a su hermano, introdujo la daga en un punto específico de la atmósfera diciendo:— El consentimiento que daré a Kisuke no es de ningún entrenamiento común y corriente. Si Ichigo quiere hacer muy poderoso, no hay de otro modo... debe convertirse en un Vizard.

—¡Miyuki! —bramó Ryuuki incontrolable, apareciendo al lado de su hermano— ¡¿Has perdido la cabeza?! ¡No puedes dar ese consentimiento! ¡No puedes dejar que se convierta en _eso_! ¡Luego será juzgado cruelmente!

Miyuki se dio la media vuelta y observó a sus hermanos.

—Que intenten juzgar o hacer daño a mi familia… y verán lo que pasa.

* * *

_La antigua historia iba muy larga, y pos, mientras iba escribiendo se me dio las ganas de cambiar todo por una historia de Byakuya. Y ¡wala! Nació esto. Aunque no sé si les guste, solo esperó que lo lean y le den una oportunidad ya que es mi primer Fic de Bleach—y lo pensé mucho antes de publicarlo._

_¡Dejen __**reviews**__ para saber sus opiniones!_


End file.
